


"The movie isn't that bad!"

by Person_with_a_cool_name



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Avengers Ending, Just dialogue, One doesn't simply walk out before the credits, The Avengers - Freeform, all over the world, true story, worldwide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_with_a_cool_name/pseuds/Person_with_a_cool_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor talks to much, but the important things he forgets.</p><p>This is a work entirely made of dialogue as an experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The movie isn't that bad!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely made of dialouge. And like all stories I ever wrote and ever will write, the characters don't belong to me if I didn't make them. Obviously. Otherwise, the tickets for this movie hadn't been the equivalent of two days of food for me.
> 
> As this is an experiment, it would be very nice if you added how this dialogue-only writing made you feel.

"My seat is sticky!"  
"Don't complain, Doctor. We agreed that there would be no complaints. For the time of the whole movie."  
"This Avengy thing hasn't even started!"  
"Just be silent."  
"Why?"  
"Because if you aren't, the other people here will break your neck..."  
"There is no one. This was why we choose this planet. And this time. After twenty years on the other end of the universe, no one wants to watch Avengy."  
"It's called Avengers."  
"I know a planet where..."  
"Sush, the movie started."  
...  
"Are you going to grumble the other half of the movie, too?"  
"Mmmm."  
...  
"Can I talk now? We are outside the cinema!"  
"Is there a way to keep you silent?"  
"No, probably not, Clara."  
"Yeah. Talk. I can't stop you anyway."  
"I know this may sound unrealistic..."  
"Sorry, but everything you say sounds unrealistic!"  
"I just want to tell you..."  
"Wait, let me guess, Doc, there is a planet where they actually believe in gods who have this names? Or do you want to tell me how idiotic this movie is?"  
"No. But I think we missed the end."  
"We didn't miss the end. Don't think I'm dumb. We went out when the credits started."  
"But there was another scene!"  
"When?"  
"After the credits."  
"You are joking!"  
"No, google it... You like your google so much. Just try it."  
"Oh. Why didn't you tell something?!"


End file.
